Votos Martir-moniales
by Holy van
Summary: Alguna vez has tenido algún bloqueo para escribir? o te has distraido de tus obligaciones por alguna otra cosa más interesante? has sentido frustración o desesperación por no saber como resolver cierto problema? bueno... eso mismo le pasa al líder de Akatsuki, que tiene que escribir sus votos martir-moniales. visitalo, tal vez nos dé un consejo o nos deje más confundidos XD


Un pequeño corto para entretenerlos :)

En homenaje a todas aquellas personas que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para hacer las cosas y que requerimos de un poco de inspiración...

**disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... por ahora... wajajajaja**

advertencias: un poco de Ooc?

**...  
**

**Votos Martir-moniales  
**

Anocheció y amaneció, era el tercer día… desde que a Konan se le ocurrió la brillante idea de -amarrar- casarse con Pain. Ya solo faltaban dos días para la boda, así que Konan despertó muuuuy temprano a todos para que se pusieran a trabajar. Así que todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo esto y aquello, excepto nuestro queridísimo líder que se encontraba dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Al parecer la kunoichi, no quería que ambos duerman juntos hasta después de la boda, y el porqué dormía en la cocina... bueno... esa es otra historia.

-¿pero qué diantres haces aquí?-. preguntó sorprendida Konan, al verlo en la cocina

-tu deberías saberlo-. dijo despertando y estirando los brazos- me echaste del cuarto ¿recuerdas?

-pero no tenías que quedarte en la cocina-. dijo con un puchero

-significa que puedo volver?-. preguntó esperanzado el líder

-ni hablar! soy una dama, además…-. dice mientras se acerca seductoramente .- si esperas un poco más, tendrás tu recompensa

Konan se retira a seguir dando órdenes y Pein tiene una hemorragia nasal. Luego de un desayuno nutritivo (¿?) y tranquilo (sip, tranquilo… ya que a los demás no les dio tiempo para desayunar), Pein busca su portátil en su anteriormente conocida habitación.

-¿a donde crees que vas?-. preguntó Konan que lo vio entrando a SU dormitorio

-quiero mi portátil-.

-para?

-no tengo que darte explicaciones

Mirada asesina de Konan.

-para ver Code Geass 2-. explicó un poco asustado el líder

-_el anime de ese tipo que se cree Dios?..._ de acuerdo, supongo que ya escribiste tus votos

-…

-Nagato!

_-Demonios!..._ en realidad quería la portátil para escribir los votos-. mintió

-awwwww bien, ten-. entregó la máquina .- ahora a escribir

Pein tomó la máquina, y fue a la terraza, a pesar que sus verdaderas intenciones era ver Code Geass 2, prefirió acabar con el asunto de los votos de una buena vez, así que entró a google y tecleó: ejemplos de votos matrimoniales, pero en la pantalla apareció un letrerito:

No se ha podido establecer conexión a Internet

-por cierto le dije a Kakuzu que bloquee el Wifi, así que no podrás copiarte-. dijo Konan que apareció de la nada _es que no lo dejaba en paz?_ y con la misma velocidad con la que apareció, se fue.

_Ni que fuera tan complicado… _pensaba Pein, abrió Microsoft Word y se dispuso a escribir, _primero una lluvia de ideas…_ así fue como supo que quería ser un "dios" (see, haciendo una lluvia de ideas…).

Una lluvia de ideas después. Pein ya tenía algunas líneas escritas:

_"Las estrellas ocultas en una noche lluviosa"_ (¿?)

_"El amor significa sacrificio, y así se vuelve odio, sólo así somos capaces de conocer el dolor"_

_No escribiré cursilerías!_

_No escribiré cursilerías!_

_No escribiré cursilerías!_

Al parecer Pein no escribiría cursilerías, (no? en serio?) pero un lado de su mente decía que solo necesitaba despejar su mente para poder concentrarse en el asunto de los votos, solo debía pensar como despejar su mente… no se… tal vez con anime…

10 últimos capítulos de Code Geass después.

Bien… ehm… tal vez eso no había sido tan buena idea, ya que ahora Pain estaba más intranquilo que nunca!, no solo no había escrito ni "jota" de sus votos, sino que se quedó con cara de WTF! con el final del anime. Debía calmar sus nervios o no podría concentrarse en sus votos (según pensaba él). Como buen líder, se le ocurrió una idea para retomar la tranquilidad que necesitaba: abrió otro documento en Word y escribió un one shot del final del anime, cuyo summary decía algo así como "_este es el verdadero final del anime! No importa lo que diga ! Dejen sus reviews o mando a mis subordinados a que los maten!" _luego lo intentó subir a la web, pero no pudo ya que Kakuzu había cortado el Wifi.

Decidió subir el capítulo luego de mostrarle a Konan que ya había escrito sus votos, (y una vez recuperada la señal, claro). Esta vez haría una nueva lluvia de ideas, ni tan cursi para que sus subordinados no se burlen, ni tan fría para que Konan no lo mate. Pero antes…_ "Soy listo, logré domesticar a bestias salvajes y por bestias me refiero a mis subordinados, además soy el líder, debo demostrar que tengo el don de la palabra…". _Después de automotivarse, escribió como si fuera el mismísimo Kira, o como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo, o como un tipo desesperado a punto de casarse (ehmm… eso si es verdad). Una vez terminada su fugaz inspiración de 30 segundos, leyó sus escritos:

_"Quiero que sientas dolor, piensa en el dolor, acepta el dolor, para conocer el dolor"_

_jfjhafkueashcjv_

_No se me ocurre nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _(eso lo escribió Pein)

la tecnología era un fastidio… como se atrevían a mostrarle el maravilloso mundo del "copia y pega" y luego arrebatárselo como si nada hubiera pasado? No se le ocurría nada, no había Wifi, podría pedirle ayuda a alguno de los chicos? Ja! Que sabrían ellos de chicas, ni siquiera consiguieron una cita, aunque Itachi podría ayudarlo… no! no le daría la satisfacción al Uchiha "disque perfecto" de darle un consejo, además estaba en estado de shock desde que volvió de Konoha… podría exigir a kakuzu que vuelva a establecer la conexión…

-Kakuzu vuelve a establecer la conexión a internet-. Ordenó

-bien… solo deja que le avise a Konan, ¡oh ko...

-no tienes que enterarse!-. dijo mientras le tapaba la boca .-solo será un momento

-Konan cambió la clave… y si se la pido me asesinará!

-lo haré yo, si no lo conectas-. dijo Pein con su temible voz y con sus ojos asesinos mirando fijamente a Kakuzu

responde Kakuzu, tragando saliva.- tengo una mejor idea…

Kakuzu le entregó a Pein un modem que tenía unos cuantos megas para navegar, lo encontró camino de vuelta a la casa/cueva y se lo estaba "regalando" con todo el dolor de su alma, su bolsillo y sus cinco corazones a su peligroso líder.

Pein volvió a la terraza y se disponía a buscar "ejemplos de votos matrimoniales", cuando recordó el fic que había escrito _"solo será un momento" _pensó, subió el fic en FF y antes de cerrar su cuenta, vio que varios usuarios habían actualizado historias, así se quedó un rato más para leer y comentar… y el tiempo fue pasando, hasta que… se acabaron los megas.

Pain destruyó el inocente modem que nada de culpa tenía (excepto el de quedarse sin megas), miró al cielo que ya estaba teñido de estrellas y pidió un milagro a Jashin (?)

.

.

.

Este fue un pequeño espacio para Pein, que tan desesperado estaba que le tocó pedirle a Jashin-sama jajaja

Nota: este fic forma parte de un capítulo de otro fic mío, lo estaba leyendo y me pareció que sería un buen one-shot

Recuerda: comentar es gratis y es bueno para el corazón (...de la autora)

Si amas Akatsuki, visita el foro Akatsuki rules, para que mantengamos viva a esta organización y juntos dominemos al mundo!

**Yasoropai**

**Holy van**


End file.
